Inefable
by Annsmi
Summary: El sentimiento que Antonio y Annabelle estaban por delatar a sus queridos hermanos, era algo tan increíble y bello que simplemente no puede ser expresado en palabras. [SpaBel Week]


**Prompt/Tema:** Día 2 y 4: Compañía, Paternidad.

 **Summary:** El sentimiento que Antonio y Annabelle estaban por delatar a sus queridos hermanos, era algo tan increíble y bello que simplemente no puede ser expresado en palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia me pertenece, a excepción de los personajes.

* * *

.

.

 **Inefable**

.

.

Antonio y Belle habían decidido llamar a sus familiares más cercanos para juntarse en el Café bar que más les gustaba a ambos desde hace años.

Recuerdos de aquellos días en los que eran novios y solían tener citas en este sitio, rondaban la mente de esta agradable pareja. Han pasado meses en los que no visitaban este lugar, y como hoy es un día especial para ellos, han creído que a los demás no les molestará haber venido para escuchar lo que ambos tienen que informar. Otra de esas noticias que dejan casi en _shock_ a la familia es lo que estaban por contar.

—Oigan, chicos. —Antonio llamó a todos los presentes en aquella mesa intentando obtener su atención. Le pasó un brazo a Annabelle por el costado y la acercó aún más a él con un tierno abrazo. Ella lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse a su lado y sonreír satisfecha. —. ¡Belle y yo tenemos algo que decir!

—¿Es algo importante? —preguntó Paulo, el hermano mayor de Antonio que estaba en una silla a su derecha.

Con esta pregunta, la pareja de tórtolos asintió rápidamente, sonrientes como si se hubieran ganado la lotería. Y Lovino y Lars, que estaban sentados casi frente a ellos, nomás se dedicaron a subir una ceja esperando escuchar esa cosa _tan_ importante que su primo y hermana, respectivamente, estaban por decirles con tanta efusividad.

—¿Se los dices tú, o yo? —murmuró Antonio para ella.

—Yo lo haré. —respondió Annabelle convencida, y muy, muy alegre —. Chicos, escuchen con atención…

La belga ni siquiera sabía bien cómo darles la gran noticia, estuvo practicando esto casi toda la tarde, pero ahora que llegaba el momento parecía que no podía hablar de la emoción que sentía por lo que quería contar. Antonio y ella han estado juntos desde hace años, no son tantos como muchos creerían, pero se conocen desde que ella tenía dieciocho y el veintidós, seis años han pasado desde aquel tiempo, se hicieron novios y hasta se casaron. Sí, puede ser que tal vez hayan avanzado muy rápido, pero tampoco es como si se arrepintieran de haberlo hecho de este modo. Para Antonio y Annabelle, este asunto de estar juntos es la mejor decisión que han tomado en la vida hasta hoy, y tras un año de estar casados, las cosas han traído novedades para todos, incluyendo a sus tan queridos familiares: a Lovino, ese primo lejano pero emocionalmente cercano de Antonio; a Paulo, el hermano mayor del mismo Antonio, y por último a Lars y a Henri, los hermanos de Annabelle. Todos estaban presentes y atentos a perder el tiempo con esta joven pareja, con tal de convivir con la familia…

Annabelle tomó aire y cerró los ojos para soltar la sopa, y al fin lo dijo con tremenda valentía.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

—¿Qué? —el hermano mayor de Annabelle no podía creerse lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿de verdad había dicho _eso_?

—¡Sí! —Antonio estaba igual o sino es que más emocionado y feliz que Annabelle, parecía un niño en Navidad al momento de abrir los regalos —. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¿No es genial?

—¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Tan rápido!? —Lovino casi recordaba la celebración de la boda como si hubiera sido ayer, ¿cómo es que se pensaban tener un hijo tan apresuradamente? Seguro que fue un accidente por no cuidarse como es debido o sabrá Dios qué. Aunque para ser un bebé no planeado, Antonio y Annabelle se están tomando muy bien la noticia.

—Vaya… —comentó Paulo con cierto aire ladino en su sonrisa, enfocándose más en su hermano Antonio que en su cuñada —ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Y por primera vez en toda la tarde/noche, Antonio se sonrojó entendiendo la indirecta. Bueno, aunque varios los vean como una pareja dulce que derrocha amor y miel por todas partes, la verdad es que no hay en ellos ni una pizca de la inocencia que por lo general se atribuye a estas palabras anteriores. Antonio y Belle son incluso más activos que un par de conejos macho y hembra puestos en la misma jaula en época de primavera.

El hermano menor de Annabelle se ha mantenido más callado que los demás en todo el tiempo que llevan en su reunión, y ahora que escucha la noticia del embarazo de su hermana, en verdad no sabe qué decir, pero él no es de los que crean un caos con este tipo de sorpresas, así que simplemente apoyará a Annabelle en todo lo que ella necesite —. Muchas felicidades, Belle… eh, ¡a los dos!

La pareja de futuros padres respondió al mismo tiempo —. ¡Muchas gracias Henri!

Lars por el contrario, no estaba nada contento con la noticia del embarazo de su hermana —. Por Dios Belle, dime qué edad tienes. ¿Veinte, veintiuno? ¡Joder, estás demasiado joven para tener un hijo!

—Eh _broer_ , en realidad soy yo el que tiene veintiuno… —comentó Henri como no queriendo interrumpir, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque cuando uno de sus dos hermanos está equivocado en algo, él tiende a interferir siempre para apoyar al afectado.

—Por favor Lars, no seas tan dramático… —respondió Belle intentado ser positiva. A pesar de todo ella en verdad estaba muy contenta con el asunto del nuevo bebé —. Para cuando nazca el bebé tendré veinticinco años, y honestamente yo creo que esta es una buena edad para ser mamá.

—¿Pero qué hay de tu futuro, _zus_? ¿¡Tu carrera!? Ahora vas a tener que dejar todo de lado porque este idiota te embarazó.

—¿¡Por qué tienes que decirlo como si fuera algo malo!? Yo estoy muy contenta Lars, tú deberías estar feliz por mí…

Antonio al ver el alboroto que comenzaba a formarse entre su esposa y su cuñado, de inmediato quiso pararlos para que a ninguno de los dos se les subiera el azúcar con tanto coraje. Para Annabelle embarazada esto de enojarse no le hacía ningún bien —. Por favor no discutan, ¡que esta es una buena noticia!

—Yo estoy contento, Antonio, espero que le hablen bien de mí al bebé. —al menos Paulo estaba siendo positivo con el asunto —. ¡Yo voy a ser su tío favorito!

Dicho esto, todos los hombres excepto Antonio se miraron entre ellos, y un aura un tanto extraña comenzó a sentirse en la mesa donde todos estaban sentados. Rivalidad, eso es lo que había en el aire.

El primero en responder algo en contra a lo de Paulo como el tío favorito, fue Lovino.

—Creo que _yo_ soy el que tiene más probabilidades en ganar ese puesto, porque Antonio y Belle me adoran, ¿no es así?

El muchacho italiano miró a la pareja de casados esperando orgullosamente su aprobación, pero estos dos se quedaron mudos sin saber bien cómo responder.

—Eh… pues… —definitivamente apreciaban mucho a Lovino, muchísimo, pero tampoco es como si pudieran elegir ya mismo quién será el tío preferido del bebé. No pueden estar seguros que este puesto irá para él. ¡Porque el bebé apenas es como del tamaño de una nuez ahora mismo! Probablemente ni siquiera tenga oídos para escucharlos dentro del vientre de Annabelle.

—¡Digan que sí, maldita sea!

Antonio sabiamente decidió responderle a su primo querido con lo primero que le vino a la mente —. No podemos decidir eso ahora, Lovi, creemos que el bebé lo hará con el tiempo, ¿no es así, Belle?

Annabelle asintió con una sonrisa gatuna para su esposo, y con el transcurso de uno o dos segundos, su hermano Henri decidió hacerles otra pregunta.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo, _zus_? ¿El bebé nacerá pronto?

Al fin una buena pregunta.

—Tengo alrededor de dos meses según dijo el doctor, pero iré a ver a un especialista en estos días para estar completamente segura… Sí el doctor está en lo cierto lo más probable es que tengamos al bebé en primavera… —Belle suspiró aliviando su alegría al terminar su enunciado, y un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que pronto iba a ser mamá… es una noticia que te hace reflexionar incluso en los momentos menos indicados —. Estoy muy emocionada…

Antonio, e incluso los demás en la mesa, sintieron empatía por la chica y su nueva sonrisa. Antonio besó el cabello de su esposa al posar sus labios en lo que es su frente. Es ese tipo de sonrisas que tienen un nuevo significado en la persona, algo mucho más profundo que el reír por una tontería o porque alguien te ha dicho algo bonito; la noticia de ser madre y el milagro de dar vida es algo realmente hermoso, y aunque Antonio y Belle tienen sus dudas y sus miedos sobre cómo ser padres, el sentimiento que les da por imaginar a su pequeño hijo o hija en sus vidas, es algo muy difícil de explicar.

Es simplemente algo _**inefable**_ , algo tan increíble y bello que no puede ser expresado en palabras.

—Me alegro mucho por los dos, mi sobrinito o sobrinita será realmente afortunado de tenerlos como padres.

Lo será.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pienso continuar esto con el tema de paternidad.


End file.
